Headstone Pilgrimage
Category:MissionsCategory:Rise of the Zilart Missionsde:Zilart-Mission 5 Fire Fragment Earth Fragment Water Fragment Wind Fragment Ice Fragment Lightning Fragment Light Fragment | repeatable = No | parent = | children = | previous = The Temple of Uggalepih | next = Through the Quicksand Caves | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *After completing The Temple of Uggalepih, Grav'iton tells you that you need to collect eight different fragments from across Vana'diel. **The Dark Fragment was obtained from completion of the previous mission. *To obtain one, examine a headstone and choose to remove the fragment. **Only one fight is required per party/alliance requiring the key item. **It is a good idea to check your list of Temporary Key Items to ensure you have obtained the fragment. *Upon obtaining your final fragment, the mission is complete and you receive the message, "You now have all 8 fragments of light!" *See the Discussion page for Testimonials and Strategies. No Battles Earth Fragment *Travel to the bottom right corner of (I-7) in Western Altepa Desert and go down into the pits. **Sneak is highly recommended for characters below level 65. *Make your way south-west to find the headstone at (H-9). **Go left, then at the first intersection take left again, and continue until the Ruby Column. **Here, take a right to arrive to a square area at (I-8). **Take a left, and enter the tunnel straight ahead. Go straight and follow the path. At the very end is the Cermet Headstone. Water Fragment *Alternatively to the method below, you can use the Geomagnetic Fount and run to the other end of the chasm. Otherwise: *Travel to La Theine Plateau and enter the Ordelle's Caves through the canyon at (F-7). *Head east, then south to (I-6), which is the 2nd map on most atlas sites. *Onto Map 1, enter the tunnel leading to the south at (H-9). *Follow the path leading upwards and continue south-east, to (H-11)/(H-12) of Map 2. *Drop down the hole here. Do not fall down the first hole you come across. Take the second, southernmost hole.'' *Arriving to map 1 again, at (H-11) on the upper, otherwise inaccessible area, of the vast opening. **Venturing down the ledge to the lower area will mean it is required to travel back to the upper floor to drop down again. *Head east @ I-11 to yet another tunnel leading upwards to the map 3. *At (I-6), head south until (H-9) and go west. *Continue past the Napalms and the occasional elementals to exit to the La Theine Plateau. *Wander to the end of the canyon to find the Cermet Headstone. Ice Fragment :Characters that have the Mini Tuning Fork of Ice can warp to the Cloister directly from Northern San d'Oria. *Travel to Fei'Yin. :*Note that players that have access to Domenic's Warp service can warp to Qu'Bia Arena for quick travel to Fei'Yin. :*Additionally players that have access to the homepoint in Fei'Yin can teleport there. *Once inside, go to (G-9) and head downstairs. *Next, go to (I-5) and enter the Cloister of Frost. **Sneak is required to get past the Evil Weapons without aggravating them near the Cloister of Frost, even at level 99. *The Cermet Headstone is against the wall, past the protocrystal. Battle Time After defeating the monster(s) at a headstone, you have 15 minutes to collect your fragment, or you will have to respawn them. :Attempting to remove a fragment after the monsters have spawned but are still undefeated results in the message: ::Don't you have something better to do right now? Fire Fragment :If you want the Opo-opo Necklace, it can be obtained by trading a Garnet to this headstone (optional). *This one involves navigating through Ifrit's Cauldron. Refer to the map on the right. **Essentially, once you enter Ifrit's Cauldron and arrive to (H-8), follow the left wall for the rest of the way until you exit to the jungle. **Everyone needs a form of Sneak and Invisible. Be aware that Bombs detect the use of magic in addition to sight. **Magic can be especially dangerous due to the fact that at some point, Flame Spouts blocki the way and they always have at least one Bomb nearby. ***These spouts go down for a while occasionally, but they can be immediately settled by trading an Ice Cluster to them. *Enter Ifrit's Cauldron from Yhoator Jungle, at (G-6). **On the Map 4 - Venture to (H-8) to get to the Map 7. **On the Map 7 - Go to (D-12) to get to the Map 5. **On the Map 5 - Head to (J-8) to get to Map 2. ***There will be a Flame Spout in the way at (H-6)/(H-7). **On the Map 2 - Go to (E-7) to get back to the Map 7. **On the Map 7 - Go to (G-7) to get to the Map 8. **On the Map 8 - Follow the tunnel all the way to (C-7), where you exit back to the jungle. ***There are two Flame Spouts on the way. **Be alert of the Ash Dragon near the end (before the last Flame Spout). It has a wide sight and sound detection range and uses Draw In. Time it right and you can walk into the tunnel without a problem when it is far enough from the entrance. :G-6 > H-8 > D-12 > J-8 > E-7 > G-7 > C-7 *Now that you're in Yuhtunga Jungle again, go to (K-7) by following the left wall. You will come to 2 waterfalls, each with a tunnel behind it. Go through the north tunnel to reach the headstone. **The headstone is located exactly at the North Western edge of (L-7). *Two Opo-Opos spawn upon examining the stone: Carthi and Tipha. **Both are immune to Sleep and Lullaby. **Gravity and Bind work, but it is worth noting that they easily lose interest if ventured too far from and if not aggravated soon enough, will regenerate HP quickly like any unclaimed monster not engaged on a player character. Wind Fragment :The Flagellant's Rope can be obtained by trading a Rain Lily to this headstone. *Travel to (F-7) of Cape Teriggan to find an uncharted tunnel. *Follow this tunnel north out into the open again, then enter another tunnel at (G-5) which will have the headstone at (H-5). *A Shadow called Axesarion the Wanderer spawns when you examine the headstone. **Uses Dimensional Death frequently. **Immune to Head Butt and possibly all other forms of Stun as well. (Confirmed using Sudden Lunge and Stun) **The Goblins that wander around here respawn in 5 minutes. Lightning Fragment *Travel to Behemoth's Dominion. **Enter the tunnel at (G-5) of Qufim Island and follow it to the west. *Once in Behemoth's Dominion, proceed to (G-9). *Two Weapons appear upon examining the headstone: Legendary Weapon (RDM) and Ancient Weapon (WAR). **If the character who examines the headstone has Sneak applied, they do not attack immediately. ***You do not need to kill both to get the fragment. If sneak was applied. Move to a safe distance, grab the Ancient Weapon, kill it and wait for the Legendary Weapon to depsawn. Light Fragment :Characters that have completed the Zilart Mission 7 - The Chamber of Oracles, can obtain a Bat Earring from this headstone. *Travel to The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah and head to (J-9). *Follow the uncharted path leading towards north, to (I-7) to find the headstone. *The Doomed named Doomed Pilgrims spawns here when the stone is examined. It is generally regarded as the most difficult of the headstone fights. It hits hard and fast, so be careful. High evasion works well.